Big Red
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Owen's away and Cristina can't sleep. Written for the new fic battle at In the After.


Cristina sighs as she climbs into the empty bed. She lays her head against Owen's pillow, smelling him. She rolls over, stares at the ceiling and blinks.

He's been gone two days, away at a conference. She hates that she can't sleep without him.

"I can do this," she says into the darkness. "I slept plenty before him."

She lies there and waits for her mind to stop racing. She tries to relax. She thinks back to med school, when she'd get wound up and not be able to sleep, preparing for her exams in her mind.

She smiles as she thinks of a way to relax. She sits up and starts rummaging through her nightstand. She pulls out Big Red and a couple of batteries floating around in the drawer.

"Haven't needed you for a while," she says to the vibrator. She pops in the batteries and turns the cap. It vibrates weakly for a second and then stops.

Cristina grumbles and gets out of bed. She goes into the kitchen and starts digging through drawers. "If I were Owen, where would I put batteries?" She snorts. "Somewhere logical. But where?"

The phone rings. She smiles as she looks at the caller ID, and picks up.

"Hey you."

"Hey," Owen says. She can hear his smile. "Sorry I'm calling late. I just got back to the hotel room after a boring cocktail party, and I wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you called. Where do you keep spare batteries?"

He laughs. "In my desk, top drawer. Nice to speak with you too."

"It _is_ nice to speak with you," she purrs. "I wish I could be speaking with you in person."

"Two more days. What do you need batteries for at midnight?"

She smirks, walking towards his desk. "I can't sleep."

"And?"

"And since you aren't here, I'm going to bring Big Red out of retirement so I can relax."

Silence.

"Owen, are you still there?" She pulls open the top drawer and smiles, reaching for the package of AA batteries she sees.

"Put the batteries down."

"Excuse me?"

He repeats himself, huskily. "Put the batteries down. Put them back into the drawer and get into bed, Cristina."

She grins, obeying. She slams the drawer shut for his benefit.

"I'm walking towards the bed," she tells him, sweetly. The truth is, she's running to the bed.

"What are you wearing?"

"A t-shirt and panties." She slides under the covers. "I'm in the bed."

"Take the panties off."

She reaches down with one hand, and pulls them off, wiggling her hips. She hears the sound of his zipper through the phone, and it makes her moist.

"They're off."

"Touch yourself," he says. "I'm there. I'm there with you. I'm pulling up the shirt. I pull it off of you so you're completely bare. Your beautiful breasts are exposed and I can't keep my hands off of them. I'm thumbing your nipples, I'm tonguing your breasts, tasting them."

She slips her free hand between her legs and starts stroking herself. "My nipples are hard," she tells him truthfully.

"I know they are. I'm sucking and nibbling them. One of my knees is between your legs. You're rubbing yourself on my leg."

She moans, stroking harder. Her fingers are slick and warm.

"You're grinding against me, and you're so hot and wet." His voice is getting shaky. "I could continue just playing with your breasts for hours, they're so perfect. I love how your nipples feel against my tongue. But you've made me so hard. It hurts. I have to bury myself in you."

"Uh huh." She's arching her back, sliding a finger inside to massage her sweet spot.

"So you spread your legs for me. I don't need to feel you to see if you're ready. I know you are. You're practically dripping, you want me that bad. But I reach down and insert a couple of fingers anyways. Because I want to."

"Oh god." She adds another finger.

"You feel so good. I pull my fingers out. You grab my hand and you suck the fingers that were in you. You taste good and you know it."

Cristina whimpers. She slides her fingers in and out, rubbing hard.

"You are so fucking hot when you do that. I have to be in you. I grasp my cock and I slide into you. Slowly, just to prolong the pleasure."

She can hear him swallow, fighting for self-control.

"You welcome me. You clench me. I pull back a bit. It's the sweetest torture. Then I thrust into you. We fit so well together. Words can't describe how much we belong together."

"You're doing a good job so far," she murmurs.

"Words are not enough. I pull back and push forward, trying to get as deep as I can. You're rolling your hips, trying to take me as deep as you can. I'm lying on top of you, our legs are rubbing against each others. Your body is small, it fits under mine perfectly. You're arching up against me, as we move together. I can feel your perfect breasts pressing against my chest. I kiss you, I stroke your face, I just want to touch every part of your skin. We move in sync and it's the best feeling."

"_It is_."

"Your breath is ragged against my ear, as I'm licking your neck. I'm nipping your skin, marking you as I keep moving with you. You're grabbing my arms, my shoulders, as you climb higher and higher."

She feels light-headed.

"Being inside of you, it's amazing. I can't hold back much longer. But I want to take care of you. So I slip my hand between us-"

"OH MY GOD!" Cristina shouts, as heat starts bursting from her core. She rubs herself furiously, desperate to keep the sensation as long as possible. She throbs as she arches off the bed, her heels digging into the mattress. Owen laughs and grunts at the same time. They both breathe into the phone, slower and slower.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Owen finally asks.

Cristina laughs, and stretches. "Yes, I think so. I think I'm going to have a very good sleep, with lots of hot, flaming dreams. Thank you."

"Good. I think I'll be sleeping well, too."

She smiles.

"Oh, and Cristina?"

"Yes?"

"When I get back, I'm hiding the batteries."


End file.
